


Ice Skating

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: Holiday 2k Prompts [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, That is it just cute ass ice skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Eddward and Kevin go out Ice Skating for a date.





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, For the month of December I will be posting little pieces that are 2k words or more. All in the theme of the Holliday season. Some will be really cute, while others could get steamy!

Ice Skating;

Eddward didn’t really do a thing that involved going outdoors, like ice skating. That just wasn’t something that he did. It took way too much coordination and balance, something that he didn’t have a lot of. Kevin, on the other hand, loved to go ice skating, and he was the definition of graceful. Eddward sometimes didn’t really understand how that was possible. His boyfriend was a beefcake, built like a statue. He was beautiful to look at and even more so when he gets on the ice.

Eddward is sure that Kevin could be in the Olympics for figure skating, or hell just competing in general. He wouldn’t have been surprised, but at lass, Kevin didn’t compete. Even if Eddward informed him he was good enough to do such. Kevin is always so good at the things that he doesn’t, except, of course, school work. The boy is smart, but he does have a hard time understanding things. Eddward helped, he always helps. He loves Kevin too much not to help and that is why whenever they do things that Eddward isn’t good with Kevin always helps.

Eddward is sure that isn’t the only reason, Kevin does love to tell him how he loves to teach. Show Eddward everything that he enjoys. The only issues with that is that Eddward spends too much time looking at his feet than at his boyfriend. So, it makes it so much harder to see the things that Kevin enjoys this time is no acceptation, rollerblading is hard. Ice skating or figure skating is even harder, and Eddward is just so uncoordinated that all of it is difficult, almost too difficult.

Kevin has said it would be fun, that the ice rink would be all iced over, and they could have the whole thing to themselves, and he wasn’t wrong. They did have the whole thing to themselves, so no one was there to see Eddward make a fool out of himself. Not that Kevin thinks that Eddward is making a fool out of himself. He finds it rather cute that Eddward has such a hard time skating. It gives him even more opportunities to hold and dote on Eddward. Only Kevin his loving and doting boyfriend, who right now was snickering as Eddward had fallen on his ass once again.

Kevin couldn’t help himself, of course, Eddward was just so cute when he pouted. He would stick out his bottom lip and get this little frown on his face. Then seeing him struggle to get back up only to fall back down had him chuckling even more. Eddward would, of course, give up soon and either ask for help. Or ask to be allowed to sit this out. Kevin wouldn’t allow that. He wanted to hold his precious boyfriend, and this was the perfect time to do it. After all, this had to be the sixth time this night that Eddward had fallen once again on his ass. Kevin was sure that it had to have started to hurt by now.

“Kevin it isn’t funny, I just can’t do this. I know you wanted to skate together… but can I just sit in the snow?”

Kevin smiled and rolled his eyes before coming over to Eddward. He gives him and hand and pulls him back up, “Don’t look down. Look at me, I’ll make sure you don’t fall. I promise.”

The words are spoken softly as the cold wind blows at their faces turning each of their noises rosy red. Eddward nods his head trying to keep himself upright. Kevin in all his powers skates backward pulling Eddward along with him. Eddward frowns and slips but as promised Kevin never lets him fall. It takes him longer than he would like to admit getting himself comfortable enough to allow Kevin to let him go. That doesn’t mean that he likes letting go of Kevin, but Eddward knows in his mind that Kevin can’t keep skating backward. That will end in a disaster and Eddward doesn’t want to figure out how he would get both him and Kevin from the ice if Kevin was to fall and hurt himself. That was a very, very unpleasant thought.

Kevin of course, only lets him go long enough to skate behind him so that he can grab his hips. It’s safer this way and if they were to fall Kevin would take the brunt of it. Eddward can’t help but feel a whole lot safer with it this way. Kevin will catch him no matter what way he falls, and he gets to be held by Kevin as well. Eddward must admit, it was nice to spend this time out with Kevin. As he doesn’t like PTA all that much. With no one around it was okay, Kevin could indulge in holding him and kissing him. And Eddward can relax into it and enjoy himself without all the thoughts of people seeing him and judging him. Eddward laughs as Kevin kisses the side of his face and then buries his nose in Eddwards scarf.

“You are so beautiful like this,” Kevin says softly.

Eddward flushes a slightly darker red, he wants to reach up and pull his sock hat down to cover his face, but he’s scared that it will make him lose balance and topple them over. Kevin straightens up so that he is looming over Eddward resting his chin on his head. He keeps his eyes focused outwards so that even if Eddward was to do something silly he would be able to hold them both up and keep on skating around.

“Looks like you are getting the hang of it. Before long, you will be able to do it all by yourself!”

Eddward doesn’t believe that, but he nods his head along anyways. It wouldn’t do them any good for him to argue this point, Kevin will just come up with rebuttal after rebuttal. That thought makes a small smile grace his lips. Kevin is always coming up with rebuttals for when he is feeling down and not worthy of the love that is given to him. Kevin is amazing like that, just the love and kindness that he puts into all the dates that they go on. Eddward truly believes that Kevin has changed since their childhood.

Eddward would have to argue that Kevin makes a wonderful boyfriend, and all those that doubted him where wrong, himself included. This date was quite proof of that. That the child that Kevin was at one point is no longer around. He isn’t that bully, instead, he is a loving person that thinks about taking his boyfriend to a pond so that they can go ice skating. As terrifying as that thought maybe, Eddward wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Are you going to try out for the team?”

Eddward blinked, “We have a skating team?”

Kevin laughed, “No silly, the swimming team, aren’t tryouts coming up?”

Eddward nodded his head, “Ah yes they are… and I don’t think so. I’m not sure I’ll be a good fit.”

Kevin rolled his eyes before pushing Eddward out a bit on the ice. He allows himself to let the boy go. Kevin watches and Eddward struggles but stays upright and doesn’t fall before coming back towards him and grasping him around his waist again for support. Eddward huffs at the feeling but leans back into Kevin once he has ahold of him again. He isn’t a big fan of being let go of even if Kevin is trying to teach him and allow him the freedom of skating on his own.

“What have I told you? You are the best swimmer I know.”

Eddward shakes his head, “I don’t think that means much.”

Kevin snickers, “Oh it means a lot.”

He presses another kiss into his cheek before pushing Eddward out further this time. He hears the squeak and Eddwards knees start to buckle in his fear of falling. He grips his eyes shut tightly before bracing for impact. He doesn’t fall, Kevin’s arms are around him in seconds. Eddward takes a deep breath while grasping Kevin’s sleeves trying to keep his breath even. His fingers white-knuckle as they bunch in Kevin's woolen sweater. He takes a few deep breaths getting his heart rate to go back down before opening his eyes back up again. The cold wind cuts against his cheeks and Eddward thinks that he might have started crying a bit.

“Please don’t do that,” it comes out a little bit harsher than Eddward means for it too. But Kevin doesn’t seem to mind anyway.

Kevin hums, “I’m sorry, that was a little mean of me, wasn’t it? I won’t do it again.”

“Yes, it was,” Eddward says ever so softly.

Eddward nods his head and uncurls some of his fingers from Kevin's sleeves. His body begins to relax back into Kevin’s body as they continue to do laps around the skating rink. They even start to do figure eights every now and then. Kevin keeps a steady grip on Eddwards hips so that he doesn’t move very far. After a bit Kevin lets him go again only to skate in front of him.

This takes a bit of convincing after all Kevin had almost let Eddward fall not a half an hour beforehand. But finally, he does allow it to happen. Only moving back enough to skate in front of him always staying within inches of Eddward.

Kevin then pulls Eddward into his arms allowing him to wrap his arms around Kevin’s shoulders. Kevin leans down slightly to kiss Eddwards lips before running their noses together. Eddward laughs as Kevin stands back up and pulls Eddward flush against him. Eddward hums and buries his face in Kevin’s shoulder and chest.

“Could you pick me up and carry me while skating?”

Kevin laughs softly, “Yes I could, the ice will hold. Do you want me to do that?”

Eddward nods his head as he slides back ever so slightly. Kevin smirks before getting his hand under Eddwards ass and lifting him up in the air. He skates back over to the entrance near a bench where their shoes are sitting. He sets Eddward down before sitting down himself.

Eddward pouts, “Are we done already?”

Kevin laughs, “No, but your skates won’t feel all that good in my back. So how about you put your boots back on. And then I’ll carry you around while I skate.”

Eddward flushes again before pulling the skates off. Once they are off Eddward wiggles his toes around showing off his Christmas stockings, cute red ones with Santa Clause heads all over them. Kevin squeezes his knee and Eddward giggles as he places his boots back on. Once everything is back on and Eddwards skates are on the bench Kevin has Eddward stand up. It’s much easier to pick Eddward up the time.

He can feel Eddward wrap his legs around him and dropping his head on to Kevin’s shoulder. Eddwards nose presses into his neck causing a slight shiver as the temperature change. But Kevin wouldn’t change it for the world. They continue to skate around, going around and around. Circles turn into figure eights and after what seems like forever Kevin starts to feel Eddward nodding off.

“Hey Double Dork, you want to go home.”

Eddward doesn’t respond at first his eyes shut and his head drowsy, “Yeah… ‘m kinda cold now.”

Kevin chuckles, “Alright home then, and once we are there how about I make you some hot chocolate to warm you up. Does that sound good?”

Eddward nods his head as Kevin sits him down once more of the bench before sitting down himself and taking off his skates. He squeezes Eddwards knee again as eyes begin to slip shut once more. Once Kevin is back in his own boots, he takes them to the car and then carries Eddward over setting him into the car and buckling him in. Kevin hums softly to himself as he drives them home.

This day had to be one of the best and as he looks over at Eddward, Kevin decides that they are going to do this again.


End file.
